Les feuillent qui dansent
by Felifaery
Summary: Le temps a passé, mais le souvenir d'un amour est vivace... Dans ces feuilles craquantes qui volent dans le vent d'automne, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir... Cette nuitlà...


_**Premier texte d'un recueil dédié au souvenir sous toutes ses formes.  
Léger Yuri.**_

_** Bonne lecture**_

_**Félina**_

**Merci à Line qui a corrigé ce texte.  
**

* * *

_**Les feuilles qui dansent**_

Elle tombe et virevolte sous l'effet de la brise qui la caresse. Une danse limpide avec ses sœurs. Toucher le sol pour s'envoler encore dans un ballet virtuose au son de leurs froissements.  
L'automne est là, avec ses couleurs chatoyantes et pleines de vie. L'automne n'est pas la mort, juste un endormissement avant un réveil de renouveau. Ces feuilles qui chatoient et dansent sous le soleil nous offrent un dernier spectacle avant de longs mois, un spectacle d'une joie aérienne et non funèbre.

Assise sur ce banc, je regarde les feuilles qui jouent dans les airs, les élèves qui se coursent, riant et criant. Poudlard, toujours majestueux, qui miroite dans le soleil d'automne, sa haute et fière silhouette inaltérable, comme en dehors du temps. Le calamar géant s'agite toujours dans le lac, se laissant dériver entre deux eaux pour profiter des derniers rayons chauds.  
Tout est pareil et pourtant différent.  
Je n'ai plus l'innocence de ma première année. Mon émerveillement face au château n'est par conséquent plus le même. La douleur et la mélancolie resteront à jamais dans mon cœur. Pourtant, j'aime cet endroit, je ne me sentirai jamais aussi bien ailleurs qu'ici. Dans ces pierres grises que le soleil tente en vain de chauffer, mon âme s'est arrimée. Loin de cet endroit, je ne me sens pas bien. Loin de lui, je ne suis pas entière…

Les feuilles dansent et virevoltent, que de couleurs chaleureuses et que d'odeurs exquises. La vigne qui rougeoie sur les murs ancestraux. Les chênes et leurs parures d'or qui bruissent sous la brise. Les feuilles qui crissent sous les pas. L'odeur subtile de l'humus qui émane des sous-bois.

Une mèche rebelle tombe devant mes yeux. Oh Merlin, qu'elle est blanche… Où sont passées les années de mon innocence ? Où sont passées les années de nos rires, de nos joies ? Sont-ce ces années sombres qui les ont emportées ? Est-ce Lui qui nous a tout pris ?  
Dispersés, déchirés, broyés… Nous n'étions plus que des ombres, pansant nos plaies invisibles et supportant à bout de bras un monde à la dérive qui tentait de renaître de ses cendres. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus rien. Qui se souvient encore de mon nom et des leurs. On nous a acclamés comme des héros puis abandonnés sur le bord de la route. Nous-mêmes, nous ne pouvions nous regarder en face. Nous n'étions que des meurtriers…  
Cela semble si facile de prendre une vie. Mais la haine est une perfide amie qui a un arrière goût amer.

Les feuilles tournent et virevoltent, valsant dans les airs, dérivant dans le ciel, pour retomber sur le sol en caresses discrètes.

Tant de souvenirs dans ce ballet champêtre… Cette première fois. La première où tu as posé les yeux sur moi et où tu as compris. Tu dansais au milieu des feuilles, ta chevelure de feu rivalisant avec leurs couleurs. Une joie sans borne semblait t'habiter, petite bulle d'allégresse dans un monde de fou. Ta fragilité apparente cachant une force sous-estimée par certains, surestimée par d'autres.  
J'avais si peur. Si peur que tu me fuis, que tu te moques, que tu me méprises. Mais rien de tout cela. Quand tu as senti mes yeux sur toi, tu t'es arrêtée de danser. Les feuilles continuaient de valser seules, leurs rouges, ors et roux, t'entourant d'une parure végétale de toute beauté. Un bijou unique dans un écrin vivant. Et avec ce sourire… Un éclat de soleil même au cœur de l'hiver le plus rude.

« Grand-mère ? » m'interrompt une voix.  
Je relève la tête et souris à Susanna qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
« Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui ma chérie, je vais très bien », la rassuré-je.  
La jeune fille sourit avec douceur, ses yeux bleus écarquillés font monter les larmes à mes yeux. Comment l'oublier ? Comment oublier cette jeune fille que j'ai tant dénigrée quand je l'ai connue. Cette jeune fille en qui se cachaient un courage et une sincérité à toute épreuve. Cette jeune fille qui, pour avoir connu l'amour, n'a jamais eu la joie de voir grandir son fils. Ce petit poupon qui a légué ses yeux si reconnaissables à sa fille aujourd'hui si grande.  
Une larme roule le long de ma joue à la pensée de Luna. Susanna ne dit rien, elle sait qu'aujourd'hui les souvenirs m'étreignent. Elle sait qu'aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de ces larmes.

Mais rien ne peut y faire, pourquoi tous ces morts ? Pourquoi des âmes si innocentes, si pures, si belles ? Pourquoi d'autres aux âmes noires ont-ils fini leurs vies dans un Azkaban privé de ses détraqueurs ?  
Luna. Et tous les autres… Tous ces noms oubliés de tous, mais à jamais gravés dans mon cœur.  
Je tourne mon regard vers le lac et repère au loin, aux abords de Pré-au-Lard, cette grande bâtisse de briques rouges, avec ses jardins et sa vie. Même d'ici je peux entendre les rires et les courses dans les couloirs. Ma maison, mon œuvre. L'œuvre d'une vie consacrée aux autres.  
Tous. Ce sont tous mes enfants et les leurs. En chacun d'eux je retrouve un petit quelque chose de ces âmes trop vites emportées. Chacun de ces enfants a en lui un détail qui me redonne espoir et m'attriste. Ces orphelins, enfants d'une guerre qui a tout ravagé.  
Nous leur avons offert une famille. Une vie de joie pour alléger leur peine et les aider à grandir sans parents. Nous étions leurs mères, venant les bercer chaque soir et chassant de sous leurs lits les fantômes et les monstres.

Mais je suis seule aujourd'hui. Tu n'es plus là. Depuis maintenant 10 longues années. Que de temps passé… J'ai été courageuse tu sais. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je n'ai pas abandonné notre maison, l'orphelinat du Phénix est toujours là. Et je suis toujours là.  
Mais aujourd'hui je suis fatiguée. Une grand-mère trop âgée, qui en a trop vu. Plus personne avec qui partager mes souvenirs. Plus personne avec qui rire de nos frasques passées, pleurer de nos pertes, soupirer de nos erreurs, murmurer nos cauchemars…

Mes yeux se perdent à nouveau dans ces feuilles. Ces feuilles qui dansent…  
Je vois presque ta silhouette au bord du lac. La même qu'en ce jour d'automne où tu as compris.

« Grand-mère, on devrait rentrer, il se fait tard », me murmure Susanna.  
Je lui souris. Elle est si jeune et si forte. Son âme est aussi lumineuse que celle de sa grand-mère tu sais. Elle vient tous les mois fleurir ta tombe, comme beaucoup de nos enfants. Et beaucoup des leurs. Ils reviennent tous, tu sais. Ils ne nous ont pas oubliées…  
« Vas-y ma chérie, moi je vais rester encore un peu. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seule », intervins-je alors qu'elle allait protester.  
Elle hoche la tête et s'éloigne, me jetant un dernier regard empli de tendresse.  
Elle sera une grande Mère elle aussi, l'orphelinat du Phénix sera bien avec elle.

Je me lève et avance doucement jusque sous ce chêne d'où je t'observais ce jour-là. Je m'y assois difficilement. Je ne suis plus aussi jeune, les années sont passées sur les sorts et les coups qui ont fragilisé mon corps.  
Comme pour me réconforter, les feuilles se lèvent de nouveau et dansent autour de moi, me frôlant en caresses délicates. Je reste immobile, plongeant mes yeux dans ce lac où j'aimerais tant voir ton reflet.

Je me sens si seule aujourd'hui. J'aimerais pouvoir poser ma tête sur une épaule amie et y déverser mes larmes, mais qui me reste-t-il ? Ron n'est plus depuis si longtemps. Neville nous a quitté il y a 5 ans. Dean, Lavande, Ernie, Padma… Ils n'ont même pas vu leur vingtième année.  
Ce sont maintenant des torrents de larmes qui prennent d'assaut mes joues. Je suis si épuisée. Le seul avec qui je parlais encore est mort il y a deux mois…  
Oh Harry ! Mon meilleur ami. Le Survivant… Même toi, ils t'ont tous oublié, mais jamais l'amertume n'a atteint ton cœur. Aucun livre d'histoire ne pourra jamais décrire qui tu étais car ton nom est aujourd'hui empreint d'un héroïsme qui déforme tout.  
Le seul qui vit encore avec les souvenirs de cette guerre est à Poudlard en grand directeur. Qui aurait pu y croire ? Ce petit bout de gosse un peu fou !

Un sourire étire mes lèvres, laissant le goût salé de mes larmes entrer dans ma bouche. Etrange comment le cœur parvient à se séparer en deux sentiments si différents.  
Mais comment lui parler, lui qui en a tant vu ? Il me rappelle tant Dumbledore que ç'en est effrayant. C'est peut-être le seul qui a réussi à vraiment se remettre de tout ça, lui qui a pourtant tant perdu. Mais peut-être qu'à l'instar de Dumbledore, il a la sagesse de vivre avec l'espoir et la confiance.  
C'est fou, mais je n'arrive pas à le voir comme il est, comme le directeur de cette grande école. A chaque fois que je le rencontre, je revois ce gamin excité et bavard…

Un nouveau coup de vent, une nouvelle danse. Une nouvelle fois, je vois tes cheveux qui s'agitent derrière toi, longue crinière flamboyante qui brille dans le soleil couchant.

Le parc est vide maintenant. Je suis seule, comme nous l'étions à l'époque.  
Je revois tes yeux, tes yeux ambres où le soleil s'accroche pour les rendre encore plus vivants. Je revois tes lèvres, roses et pleines, ces lèvres que j'ai tant désirées…  
Je ressens à nouveau ce même sentiment : mon cœur qui s'étreint de peur et de joie de te voir. La ronde des souvenirs s'emporte dans une nouvelle envolée de feuilles…

Tu étais là. Un air mutin sur ton visage constellé de taches de rousseur, alors que tu t'approchais. Tu m'as souri et mon cœur s'est emballé, tant et si bien que j'étais persuadée que tu l'entendais. Je me suis alors demandée si tu savais à quel point tu me faisais de l'effet.

Oh aujourd'hui, je sais que tu en étais consciente, mais à l'époque, je l'ignorais. Aujourd'hui, je sais même que c'est pour ça que tu étais là…  
Et comme ce jour-là, mon ventre papillonne et s'agite, tandis que je revis cette scène qui a marqué à jamais ma vie.

Tu t'es assise à côté de moi et d'une main tremblante, j'ai ôté une feuille jaune de tes cheveux de feu. Tu t'es tournée et m'a souri, m'éblouissant plus que le soleil lui-même…  
Je me suis adossée tranquillement à l'arbre et ai commencé à te dévorer discrètement des yeux, tandis que tu riais au jeu du calamar et des Fées. J'aimais ton rire, si musical, si clair… Il m'a toujours réchauffé le corps, le cœur et l'âme… Même dans les moments les plus sombres…

Cet instant, nous le savions, était éphémère. La guerre fut à nos portes le lendemain, mais tous nous profitions de ces derniers instants avant la mort. Tous nous savions que nous ne reviendrions peut-être pas. Certains de nous n'avaient pas 20 ans et pourtant nous étions tous prêts à donner notre vie. Poudlard était devenu depuis 3 ans le QG de la lutte anti-Voldemort et ce soir-là, entre ses murs, personne ne parla de tactique, personne ne s'entraîna au combat, chacun vécut à fond ce qui peut-être était sa dernière soirée.  
Quelque part dans le château, Luna chantonnait au petit Philippe réfugié dans ses bras, elle-même lovée dans ceux aimants de Dean. Aucun des deux n'est revenu.Ailleurs, Ron avouait enfin son amour à Mandy, la discrète serdaigle. Ce fut pour elle aussi sa dernière nuit.  
Neville caressait rêveusement les cheveux de sa fiancée, la douce Hannah. Enceinte, elle ne pouvait participer à l'affrontement et tremblait de ne jamais revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait.Harry lui, noyait sa solitude avec le traître Drago, revenu deux ans plus tôt. On les avait retrouvés le lendemain matin endormis sur leur table, avec tant de bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu autour d'eux, que l'on s'était inquiété de leur survie.  
Remus envoyait enfin au diable ses appréhensions et offrait à Tonks sa plus belle nuit. La dernière du lycanthrope.  
Les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés avec Angelina et Katie, pour une nuit de rires et de baisers volés. Fred ne se remit jamais de la perte de George.

Dans chaque coin de Poudlard, des destins se jouaient, des destins qui furent brisés ou renforcés dans les jours qui suivirent. Mais quand la Mort frappe à la porte, plus rien ne nous retient, les inhibitions et les peurs s'envolent.  
Et toi, tu dansais dans le soleil couchant, au milieu des feuilles mortes, avec une joie simple et sincère, la joie des petites choses de la vie.  
Cela me frappa soudainement, peut-être allais-je mourir, peut-être allais-tu mourir ! Alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter de demain ? Lentement, je me suis redressée et ai caressé doucement ton dos, essayant d'y faire passer toute ma tendresse… Avec plaisir, je t'ai sentie frissonner, mais je n'ai pu empêcher la rougeur sur mes joues, quand tu as détaché tes yeux du lac pour les poser sur moi.  
Ton regard interrogateur m'avait fait paniquer. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais tout brisé…  
Mais avant même d'avoir pu esquisser le geste de me relever, j'ai senti un doigt sur ma bouche.  
« Tu es trop timide », m'as-tu murmuré à l'oreille.  
J'en ai rougi de gêne alors que tu me caressais la joue. C'est fou le culot qui se cachait dans ton petit corps.  
Lorsque après quelques caresses, tu as approché tes lèvres des miennes, je me suis sentie transportée. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais…

Même toutes ces années, les émotions de cette soirée sont les mêmes. Je me rappelle encore de ton odeur de framboise tandis que mes lèvres se perdaient dans ton cou, de l'odeur fruitée de tes cheveux soyeux et du goût acidulé de ta langue, qui m'avait fait soupçonner ta dépendance congénitale aux sucreries.  
Cette nuit fut la plus belle. Elle n'eut pourtant rien de particulier, quelques caresses et baisers sous les étoiles, au bord de ce lac aussi lisse qu'un miroir.  
Une nuit de plaisir simple, ta présence à mes côtés, c'est tout. Ta tête sur mon épaule, ton souffle dans mon cou. Des choses simples, mais un souvenir précieux. Un souvenir lumineux pour les heures sombres à venir.

Comme ce soir-là, je m'allonge sur le sol au milieu des feuilles mortes et observe les étoiles qui s'allument dans le ciel d'encre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Mes mains se referment sur les feuilles qui crissent et je les caresse doucement, elles qui me rappellent ce si beau souvenir.  
Et comme ce soir-là, juste avant de fermer les yeux, je murmure doucement, avec toute la tendresse que j'ai toujours eue pour toi :  
« Je t'aime Ginny… »  
Avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, j'entends comme en écho, un murmure dans l'air de la nuit :  
« Moi aussi je t'aime… Et je t'aimerai toujours… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il est tôt, je me lève et m'étire. Mes os craquent un peu et mon corps proteste, je ne suis plus tout jeune. Ce n'est pas que je suis un lève-tard, mais mon réveil m'intrigue ce matin. Oui d'habitude, c'est une sympathique musique moldue – et oui, on oublie jamais d'où on vient –, mais ce matin, c'est le chant de Fumseck. La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu chanter ainsi, c'était il y a deux mois. Quand Harry est mort…  
Je me vêt avec célérité et rejoins le bureau directorial. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça quand j'étais élève, je l'aurais envoyé d'urgence à Ste Mangouste ! Et pourtant aujourd'hui, ce bureau est le mien.  
Fumseck est revenu quand je suis entré en fonction, je ne me l'explique pas et le Dumbledore du tableau se refuse à tout commentaire, à part les phrases mystères dont il était déjà friand quand j'étais étudiant. Bon j'avoue, aujourd'hui, ce sont mes élèves qui trouvent que je parle ainsi. Enfin, bon passons…

Je m'approche de Fumseck et lui caresse la tête, interrogateur. Il déploie ses ailes et sort par la fenêtre qui vient de s'ouvrir. Quelque chose m'étreint le cœur, un pressentiment douloureux, une certitude renforcée par l'air sombre de Dumbledore et McGonagall dans leurs tableaux…  
Je sors du bureau et me rends dans le Parc où s'est dirigé le phénix de Dumbledore – jamais je ne pourrai le considérer comme mien, même si cela fait longtemps qu'il m'écoute comme tel.  
Des professeurs et des élèves me regardent passer, avant de m'emboîter le pas. Les pleurs de Fumseck, car j'en suis sûr maintenant, ont réveillé tout Poudlard.

Perché sur un chêne près du lac, il me regarde avec tristesse. Sous les branches centenaires, une silhouette vêtue d'une robe rouge et or est allongée, sa longue et rebelle chevelure blanche répandue autour d'elle, égale à celle d'autrefois. Je sais déjà qui est sous cet arbre, je le sais bien avant de voir ce visage doux et ces paupières closes à jamais sur des yeux noisettes pleins d'intelligence, de compréhension et de tourment.  
Ça y est. Je suis le dernier. Je commence à comprendre certaines de mes discussions avec Dumbledore maintenant.

Je m'agenouille à côté de la vielle femme réputée comme la plus intelligente de Poudlard depuis le grand Dumbledore. Major de sa promotion, héroïne de la guerre contre Voldemort, mère courage de l'orphelinat du Phénix… Une femme exceptionnelle, une femme forte, une femme que j'ai toujours admirée et appréciée, même si j'aurais pu la détester…  
Je caresse avec douceur son visage glacé et avise les feuilles chatoyantes qu'elle tient entre ses doigts. Les souvenirs affluent pour moi aussi et une larme trouve un chemin parmi les rides de mon visage pour venir s'écraser sur celui glacé mais souriant juste en dessous.  
Cette soirée, celle qui aurait pu être la dernière pour moi. Celle qui fut la dernière pour bon nombre de mes camarades. Celle qui fut la dernière pour mon petit frère. Cette soirée fut pour moi ma plus grande déchirure…

Je l'avais suivit dehors, discrètement. Je la vois encore danser sous les yeux émerveillés de son amie. Je savais que cette dernière l'aimait, mais j'espérais secrètement que le cœur de la belle rousse ne battait que pour moi.  
Quel déchirement lorsqu'elles se caressèrent puis s'embrassèrent.  
Mais aucune rancune n'a jamais entaché mon attachement pour elles. Aucune des deux. Je l'aimais tant… Je ne voulais que son bonheur et elle seule pouvait lui donner. Elles n'en ont jamais rien su et c'est tout aussi bien.

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et Fumseck vient se poser sur mon épaule. Sa présence chaleureuse me met du baume au cœur. Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras pour l'apporter à l'intérieur, ne pas la laisser là au milieu d'inconnus qui ne savent d'elle que ce que disent les livres. Elle était bien plus, mille fois plus.  
« Professeur Crivey, qui est-ce ? » me demande une élève.  
Je la regarde longuement. Mon amie venait si souvent à Poudlard et pourtant mes élèves ignorent qui elle était. Seuls quelques uns tentent en vain de retenir leurs larmes, les enfants du Phénix, comme on les appelle, viennent de perdre leur deuxième et dernière grand-mère. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils ressentent que cette perte est immense.

Un pas lourd dans mon dos. Je me retourne et avise le demi géant qui approche. C'est fou comme il me rappelle son père, mais il a les yeux et la grâce de sa mère.  
Les élèves s'écartent pour laisser passer leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, un professeur bien plus compétent que son père, bien heureusement. Il s'approche et regarde la silhouette dans mes bras, avant de laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues.  
Je n'ignore pas la relation qu'entretenaient ces deux-là. Elle était la dernière personne encore en vie qui avait suffisamment connu son père pour lui en parler, son père mort cette nuit-là. Sa mère inconsolable s'était laissée dépérir dès son entrée à Poudlard, ne lui ayant jamais rien dit de son père.

Délicatement, il me la prend des bras, car il voit que malgré la finesse de cette femme, c'est dur pour moi. C'est plus la tristesse et la douleur qui sapent mes forces que son poids réel, elle a toujours été une plume.  
Mes élèves me regardent toujours interrogateurs. Ils ne comprennent pas ma réaction, aucun n'a vu la larme qui m'a échappé, fort heureusement, je dois être fort, même s'ils voient ma tristesse…

Je me penche et prends une poignée de feuilles mortes. Rouges, ors et rousses…  
Je m'approche du bord du lac et les lâche dans le vent. Elles s'envolent… Elles virevoltent et dansent… S'éloignant dans un ballet aérien tandis que le soleil levant rend leurs couleurs chatoyantes…  
« Repose en paix, Hermione Granger… »


End file.
